This invention relates to a bicycle pedal attachment device made from a cylindrical rod.
Currently, there are special bicycle pedals which allow people to pull in addition to push, using their foot. These special pedals include pedals with straps, pedals with straps and toe clips, and pedals that require a special shoe to engage at the sole. However, many people choose not to use these special pedals to ride a bicycle, they choose to use a regular bicycle pedal that is limited only to pushing, because:                a) people do not feel confident enough that once their foot is engaged with one of the special pedals, they can disengage their foot fast enough during an emergency to avoid a bicycle accident, and/or        b) pedals that require special shoes are expensive and not user friendly.        